


Kintsukuroi

by Zethsaire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Bloodplay, Bottom Derek, Dark, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychosis, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, not Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows his pack just can't handle the Nogitsune with the power they currently wield.  So he offers himself to the Nogitsune instead.</p><p>  <i>“Look, you want pain? You want chaos? Take me.”</i><br/>“Why would I take you when I have an entire city to play with?”<br/>“Because you could lose.  You know you could lose.  But take me.  Just take me and leave them alone, and you'll never lose again.”<br/>“And why would I want you?”<br/>“You know me. You know I've felt more pain than anyone.  That I'll feel it for the rest of my life.  And you can have it all. Forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenFan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenFan88/gifts).



> This is dark. I mean, it's really dark. Derek is terribly broken in this. Please heed the warnings.
> 
> Canon up until the end of episode 22 of season 3: Part 2.
> 
> A note for readers: Void/The Nogitsune goes by Kukan Yokai. Kukan uses Ne pronouns (ne, nem, nir, nirs, nemself). Also this fic is not Sterek. It doesn't magically become Sterek at the end. Stiles isn't in this much at all; Kukan is nir own character. Just so no one gets disappointed.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Dangerouscommiesubversive! She edits my fics even though she's not in the fandom. Thank you!! :D

“ _Look, you want pain? You want chaos? Take me.”_

_“Why would I take you when I have an entire city to play with?”_

_“Because you could lose. You know you could lose. But take me. Just take me and leave them alone, and you'll never lose again.”_

_“And why would I want you?”_

_“You know me. You know I've felt more pain than anyone. That I'll feel it for the rest of my life. And you can have it all. Forever.”_

 xxx

“You know, Derek, every time we do this I feel like I'm picking my dog up from the pound.” Kukan drawled, leaning against Derek's Camaro.

Derek wagged his tail, and then shifted out of his fur and up on his hind legs, gloriously naked. He grinned and stepped into Kukan's space, his legs sliding between Kukan's own, braced his hands against the Camaro's roof, and pressed in for a voracious kiss. Kukan's hand came up to grip possessively into his hair, the other digging into his hip with sharp, quicksilvered nails.

The kiss went on for some time, until they were interrupted by a choked gasp and a squeal that set Derek's teeth on edge. He looked up to see that another car had pulled into the lot, and they were being stared at by a young couple. The male looked horrified, while the female looked intrigued. Derek couldn't decide which he hated more.

He considered killing them, but he liked this park, and he didn't want to have to deal with the mess a murder investigation would cause. At least not for someone who wasn't worth it.

“Never seen a naked man before?” He bit out.

“Nah, they're just jealous,” Kukan said, and slapped his ass before letting go and going around the car to open the driver's side door. “Let's go, I'm hungry.”

Derek bared his human teeth at them before opening the door and sitting down on the seat, which had a plastic bag draped over it. He shot a look at Kukan, who said, “What? You're the one who insists on rolling around in death knows what while you're in your fur. I _like_ this car.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Surprised you didn't eat those people.”

Kukan shrugged. “They were so bland. No substance. I've got something better waiting at home.” Nir eyes practically _gleamed_.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. How do you feel about helping me take someone apart?”

Derek grinned. “It's a date.”

xxx

They lived in a three bedroom house in Troy, New York, about an hour away from the Adirondack park that Derek loved to spend his days off at in his fur, and about twenty minutes away from the gay club they both worked at in Albany. It was a private lot, three acres, and within minutes of the largest graveyard in the area. Sometimes Kukan wouldn't even go hunting, ne'd just sit on their back porch and breathe in the smell of grief coming from the graveyard's many visitors. Add to that the chaos from the club, their brutal sex lives, and their frequent dismantling of hunters who came after them, and Kukan had never been so well fed.

Derek didn't bother to put on any clothes between the car and the house; they were insulated from the road by trees, and hardly anyone drove by who wasn't visiting a dead loved one. People as a whole didn't tend to pry, which was exactly how he and Kukan liked it. Derek was starving; he could eat whatever he wanted to as a wolf and he always seemed to be hungry when he turned back into a man. There wasn't any point trying to even make a sandwich though, because Kukan was hungry and Kukan's appetites always came first.

Derek belonged to nem, after all.

They'd barely gotten into the house when Kukan was stripping off nir clothes and pressing Derek up against the wall. Derek moaned when Kukan dug nir claws into him, drawing blood. The sharp pain only grew as Kukan gouged deep rents in Derek's skin, from his collarbone to his hips. Derek just groaned, helplessly aroused. By this point, sex and pain were all tangled up in his head, to the point where even something as simple as banging his shin against something gave him an erection.

“I thought we were going to take someone apart.”

“In a minute,” Kukan snapped. “I'm busy.”

Kukan yanked Derek's head down so ne could reach Derek's neck with nir teeth, and bit Derek deeply, across the fading scar on Derek's neck. Derek yelped and writhed underneath nem, but Kukan didn't let go, nir claws painful points of warning against Derek's stomach. Derek couldn't help wanting to fight, despite knowing who he belonged to. Alphas weren't meant to submit, to be bitten. They _did_ the biting. Derek had the urge to sink his teeth into someone and rip them apart, just to prove he could.

Well. All in good time.

Eventually Kukan seemed to decide Derek was nirs again, and let go. Derek's hand flew to his neck, and he cringed at the bloody mess Kukan had left. Even with nir magic, Kukan wasn't able to leave a permanent scar, but the deep bite would leave a mark for weeks.

“Ow,” Derek said, dead pan. Kukan just grinned.

“Don't bleed on the floor.”

Derek growled, but did his best to scurry to the basement before the blood running down his chest and legs hit the floor. They had a polyurethane coating on all their wooden floors for easy cleanup, but Derek could never tell when Kukan was going to make a big deal out of Derek ignoring nir orders, so he didn't want to risk it.

It was worth it to see what Kukan had waiting for him in the basement. Not one, but _two_ hunters were tied to chairs with electric cables, a low pulse of electricity running through it in the way they would have captured werewolves, but of course at a lower dosage, in order to not kill them before they got to play. Derek grinned.

“You got me a present.”

“I told you.” Kukan purred, scraping nir nails across Derek's back, “I found them sniffing around the club, looking for a _kanima_ of all things.”

Kukan crouched in front of the female hunter and bared nir mouth full of glistening quicksilver teeth and dripping black maw. “Do I look like a kanima to you?”

The woman's eyes narrowed, and she looked like she wanted to spit on nem, but she couldn't, because her mouth was taped shut with a piece of black electrical tape. That seemed to be a constant, with Kukan since Scott's mother had wrapped tape around nir mouth to shut nem up years ago.

“Well,” Derek drawled, walking over to where the electric cables were attached into a voltage amplifier and fiddling with the dial, “you _did_ dip your knife in kanima venom, so I suppose it's an easy mistake.”

His finger _slipped_ on the dial, accidentally shooting a sharp burst of electricity through both hunters. The woman only groaned, but the man let out a bit of a scream. Apparently Kukan had run the cable between his legs. Derek only smirked, and said, “Oops.”

Kukan flashed him a deadly smile. “I was thinking...I could take them apart, and you could get me as much of their pain as you could? Stiles knew so many ways to keep a human alive...I still don't think I've run through them all.”

Derek flinched a little at the reminder of his old pack, whom he'd abandoned to run off with a monster, but it only lasted a moment before feelings of malice and revenge crept in to take their place. He wanted to take these hunters apart, he wanted to please Kukan. Nothing else mattered.

He let the hate consume him.

xxx

Derek came back to consciousness in a puddle of blood, with a soft cloth wiping across his skin. His nostrils were filled with the scent of pain and misery, and the stench of a pissed off werecoyote.

“Why do you let Kukan do this to you, Derek?”

“...Malia...”

“Don't _Malia_ me. I decide to take the day and spend it in my skin instead of my fur, and what do I find? Kukan in the kitchen eating poptarts, and two dead bodies in the basement. And you laying in the middle of it all.”

“I'm fine.”

“Of course you are,” she snapped, “we're all _fine_.”

Derek abruptly had enough of her condescending tone. “You didn't have to move with us.”

“Oh really? And what, exactly, was I supposed to do? Stay with a bunch of kids who wanted to fix me, who had absolutely no idea how to shift themselves? Be locked up in an insane asylum by humans? Stay with my psycho dad? I could barely even write my own name, Derek, how was I supposed to protect myself in that world?”

“You learned.” Derek said gruffly, pushing himself up. Every part of him screamed in agony, as his over-taxed healing struggled to compensate for the grievous wounds Kukan had inflicted on him.

“Of course I learned. What else was I going to do? But the difference is you _taught_ me Derek. You knew what it was like. You got me a tutor, taught me to write, bought me books.”

She offered him a hand, and he took it, letting her strength haul him to his feet. She was naked, like he was, but she was a good deal cleaner than he, and not covered in open wounds. Derek's pride was practically non-existent at this point. He could take it.

He did protest when she went for the hose mounted into the wall. “I can get that.”

Malia gave him her best bitch-face. “Please. You can barely stand, much less clean up your mess. I'm twenty-one, I can handle cleaning up a few bodies.”

“But--” _you shouldn't have to_. He didn't say it. He wouldn't say it. His choices had led them here, and for better or worse, it was how things were. Malia was safe, Kukan never touched her. Ne even seemed to like her, how feral she was, how close to the coyote she was even now. Ne'd probably make something special for dinner tonight, since she was actually there and not in the woods.

“Your clothes are still in the guest room,” he said instead, and went over to the shower in the corner of the basement for a quick rinse off. The water was frigid, but he grit his teeth and bore it, storing up every mote of misery so Kukan could eat it later.

“After cleaning this mess up, you owe me new ones.”

“Whatever you want,” Derek agreed tiredly, toweling off with a rag kept for that purpose, before throwing it in the bin. “I'll see you upstairs.”

“Lay the fuck down before you start bleeding everywhere again.”

“...” Derek would, if Kukan would let him. It was always a toss up. Sometimes Kukan would be practically sated, and smile, and let Derek sleep. Other times ne'd just be wound up from the violence, and would fuck Derek raw until he bled all over the sheets and they had to throw them out, again.

Today was a good day, apparently, because Kukan actually helped him up to bed, and went and got a salve that was designed to boost Derek's healing, and carefully applied it to Derek's wounds. Ne kissed him, and placed nir hand next to Derek's temple and made soothing sounds while ne pulled the pain out of Derek, black lines flooding from Derek's head and up Kukan's arm. Derek groaned and panted, getting aroused despite himself.

They had slow, languid sex after that, because feeding always made Kukan horny. Ne blamed it on the body ne was inhabiting, but Derek didn't buy that for a second. The sex was surprisingly gentle; Derek didn't even bleed. After they'd both come, Kukan went and got another jar of slave, which ne slathered onto the bite on Derek's neck. It stung, but it would help the wound heal, and leave a scar. Derek's healing would eventually clear even the scar up, but it would last longer with the salve.

“Get some sleep, I'm making dinner.”

Derek nodded, already most of the way asleep. He gripped Kukan's hand as the kitsune went to leave, and whispered, “I love you.”

Kukan smirked. “I know.”

Part 2 

Derek hadn't gone with Kukan out of a desire for revenge, he'd gone out of love. Friendship. Pack. He wasn't good with words, but he watched, and observed, and what he observed was that his pack was woefully outmatched. Kira's mother was grasping at straws, uselessly trying the same tactic over and over again with no results. Trapped within Stiles' body, the Nogitsune had fed off Stiles' spark and grew stronger, feeding off the power of the Nemeton through the conduit that was Stiles. It manipulated everything; there was no hope of winning.

Not unless someone made a sacrifice.

And who better, really, to sacrifice themself for pack than Derek? He'd already lost everything: his family, the Hale Alpha power, his sister when she abandoned him for her pack in South America. Even Scott's pack barely tolerated him, including him as part of the pack mostly by the fact that Derek kept showing up and refused to go away. Scott was starting to come around, starting to ask Derek for advice, but he was a teenager. He was scared, he had a power he didn't understand, and Derek, who'd been an Alpha on stolen power, could only explain so much.

But there _was_ something he could do for his pack. When the Nogitsune split itself apart from Stiles, taking Lydia with it, Derek knew where it must have gone. The others were arguing amongst themselves, wasting time, and no one was paying attention to him, so he slipped away to where the Nogitsune was waiting.

“You know Derek, I wasn't expecting you,” it purred, not at all afraid of him.

“Take me,” he blurted out, before he even knew what he was saying.

The Nogitsune cocked Stiles' head sideways and parroted back, “Take me? What _ever_ do you mean?”

“You want pain? Chaos? Take me. Take me, and go. Leave my pack alone.”

Lydia was watching from behind the bars with wide, terrified eyes, and he set his jaw. He _would_ protect his pack. He could do this. They were all children, like he had been, only he hadn't had anyone to save him. But he could keep them from feeling his despair.

“Now Derek, why would I do that when I have an entire city to play with?”

“Because you could lose,” he said bluntly. The Nogitsune's face twisted into a snarl of rage, and he continued with, “you _know_ you could lose. You're planning on what to do when you're backed into a corner, when they come to kill you. That's why you took Lydia.”

The Nogitsune's look turned feral, but also interested. “You're a good deal more clever than I'd thought.”

“Change the game. Don't wait here to be cornered. Take me, use me. I've felt pain, felt despair. You've felt it. I'm never going to be happy. So take it, take me. Just leave them alone.”

The Nogitsune was close to him now, close enough to reach out and grip Derek's jaw in clawed hands, yank him down so they could look eye to eye. “I won't let Noshiko go. She summoned me, and then trapped me. She is my _prey._ ”

“She's expecting a fox. Use a wolf, instead,” Derek whispered, so Lydia couldn't overhear.

The Nogitsune's eyes swiveled to look at Lydia, and then back to Derek. “It's not a terrible plan. But you'll need more power if you're going to kill her. And with Stiles' memories, I know just where to get it.”

It snapped Stiles' fingers, and the chains fell off the barred doors of Oak Creek. Then it grabbed Derek by the shoulders, claws sinking in, and pressed it's dripping maw to his lips. They vanished.

Derek stumbled when they landed, disoriented and dizzy, his wolf senses reeling, the foul taste of demon in his mouth. “Wha--where are we?”

“You said you wanted to be of use to me. So you're going to prove it.”

“But -” he stopped, and took a deep breath. The scent here was familiar. _Deucalion_. Stiles had been keeping tabs on the other Alpha, and the Nogitsune had Stiles' memories.

“You want me to kill him.”

“I want you to kill a lot of people for me, Derek. This is just the first one.” The demon grinned at him. Despite wearing Stiles' face, it didn't look like Stiles at all. “Don't worry. I'll help.”

For all his precognition, Deucalion didn't see them coming. The Nogitsune went in first, snuck in with the shadows, while Derek went around the front, presenting a visible threat. Deucalion was sitting at a desk, reading. Derek wondered if he did a lot of that, now that he had his sight back. But it didn't matter, because Derek was going to kill him.

And he didn't even really feel bad about it.

“Derek.”

“Deucalion.”

The other werewolf went to rise, and the Nogitsune materialized behind him, and stabbed Deucalion right through the heart with his kaiken. Deucalion froze, and Derek took the opportunity presented to him and lunged for Deucalion's throat. He felt Deucalion's claws digging into him during the moment before the kanima venom began working, but he didn't let that stop him, teeth lengthening in the shift, digging into soft flesh, ripping out the Alpha's throat.

Power surged through him as the other wolf died, _so much power_. This wasn't anything like when he'd taken his family's Alpha power from Peter. Deucalion had killed so many other werewolves, his own pack, other Alpha's, absorbing their power into himself. And now it all flowed into Derek, and with it, the hate and greed and thirst for revenge that had turned Deucalion into the monster he was, into the monster Derek was becoming.

In that moment, he knew that had been the Nogitsune's goal all along.

“Good?” The thing wearing Stiles' face asked him, grinning ferally.

“I – I feel -” the darkness crashed over him, eating him from the inside out. He struggled for the briefest of moments, before resigning himself to his fate. He accepted the darkness that had always been a part of him. He was tired of fighting it, and in any case, giving himself over to a demon ensured that it was going to happen one way or another. At least this time was his choice.

“I want to kill something,” he said, even though Deucalion's life blood ran down his jaw and throat, staining his shirt. Stiles had given him that shirt. How fitting.

The Nogitsune pulled its kaiken out of the corpse, and let it fall to the ground. “I was hoping you'd say that.”

xxx

In the end, everything was actually quite simple. He'd waited until Noshiko was alone, Kira having run off to save Lydia from the fate she no longer needed saving from, and her father, Ken, holed up in his house behind a line of mountain ash for his own protection. Noshiko had sent her Oni ahead, hoping to catch the Nogitsune unaware.

Derek approached as himself, claiming Scott had sent him back to protect her. She was suspicious, but not suspicious enough to pull back her Oni. It almost seemed like a dream. It was so easy to walk up to her, to let out his claws, to dig them deep. He drank in the scent of her terror, of her anger at betrayal. The Nogitsune appeared then, in front of her dying eyes.

“You should have expected this, Noshiko. It was always going to come down to this. You summoned me; everything that has happened is _your_ fault. You are _mine._ And now that you're gone, so is everything else.”

He motioned for Derek to finish her off, and Derek did so, not hearing the approach of feet, of his former pack--so lost in his blood lust, in the black approval leaking from the Nogitsune.

“NO!” A girl's scream, overlaid by the incredulous exclamation, “Derek, what are you doing?!”

Lydia's cries, “They're working together, I saw them together,”

Arrows nocking, the cock of a gun. But they had been hunting Nogitsune and Oni, not werewolves, and when Derek let Noshiko's body fall and lunged for them, their arrows and bullets dug into his flesh but didn't kill, because they utterly lacked wolfsbane.

He had to throw Scott away from him to get to them, to the people responsible for his family's death. He'd live, probably. The kitsune wasn't a threat; she had sunk to her knees, staring at her mother's body. Stiles was a pale, weak thing, pushed behind the hunters for his own protection, clinging to Lydia in his efforts to remain standing.

Then Derek was upon them, sinking in his teeth. Not to kill, no, they didn't deserve that easy way out. He bit to turn them, to make them into the monsters they'd claimed to hate. He didn't care if they lived as wolves or killed themselves from despair, only that they knew his pain.

He walked back to the Nogitsune, his former life in pieces around him, and knelt, shaking. “Remember what you said.”

“Oh I do. And you kept your end of the bargain _beautifully_. Look at the pain you've caused Derek, it's _glorious_. Yes, I think I'll keep you. You practically bleed pain.”

The Nogitsune pulled Derek to his feet, mashed their mouths together in front of everyone. Ugly shame shot through Derek as they twisted through space, far, far away from everything he'd ever known.

“I had to know if I could trust you Derek. You had to do all that yourself. I had to know you really wanted it. And you did, and you did it for _me_.” Dank breath in his ear, a deep, evil chuckle. “You're going to do everything for me.”

He wasn't a bad person. He'd done it for love. For love of family, for love of pack. To protect, to keep safe. He hadn't – hadn't _meant_ to hurt anyone. Not for more than keeping the Nogitsune focused on him. He – he wasn't – he didn't – it hadn't really been _him._

Right?

Part 3 

“I heard you want to kill the Nogitsune.”

The voice was static, breaking in and out so badly that Stiles could barely understand them. “Who is this? How did you get this number?”

“Never mind that,” the voice, probably female, snapped. “Do you know how much I'm risking just calling you? He could be _anywhere_ , listening _anywhere_. Don't you understand?”

Stiles felt the beginnings of a migraine and wondered if it was too early to take more pain killers. “Fine. What do you know? I'm assuming you're calling because you know something?”

“Of _course_ I know something. Christ, why did I ever leave the coyote for this. Stiles, I know where ne is. I know where they both are.”

Something clicked inside Stiles' brain. “Malia?”

“Sssh!” she growled deeply at him.

“Sorry, sorry. It's just – didn't you leave with them? Why would you want to tell me where they are?”

“Because Kukan is killing the only family I have left.”

Stiles scowled. “Derek left of his own free will and -”

“You know _nothing_. I'll tell you where he is. I even help get Derek out of the way, because he'll go berserk if you try to hurt Kukan. But don't think for a second you really understand. All you need to know is Kukan is killing Derek, and I want you to kill nem first.”

“Okay, tell me where they are.” Stiles sighed, resigning himself to the fact that they did need help, and this was the best lead they'd gotten so far.

After all, it'd been ten years.

xxx

The sun was shining on the day his lover died. It was a good day, as far as good days went. Kukan had made him breakfast, helped him out of bed and into the bathroom with a minimal amount of comments on Derek's mobility, even smiled at him. He had the day off work, which meant he could spend the day in his wolf form, basking in the sun. The warm light soaked into his body, easing the ever-present ache in his joints.

Malia showed up just past lunch in her fur, and she snuffled against Derek's ruff before pushing her nose under his jaw and demanding that he get up. She yipped, stretching out her front legs, her tail wagging slightly. She wanted to _play_ with him. It had been years.

He felt old and tired but he struggled to his feet, looking over at Kukan for permission before he stepped outside. Kukan dismissed him with a wave of his hand, busy sipping bourbon and reading the paper, a human ritual that he refused to part with. He claimed it made him more magnanimous.

Derek followed Malia out into the woods, his large, bounding steps allowing him to keep pace with her, even slow as he was. He wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, just happy to be out in the forest with family. He was happy – or as happy as he ever got. The wolf didn't really care much beyond that.

They chased each other through the underbrush, Malia nipping playfully at his heels, all the while leading him further and further from home. When he finally felt the tug of panic and pain from Kukan, it was too late. His ears pricked up, and he turned back towards their house, realizing how deep into the woods they were. It was painful to change between forms but he forced himself back to his feet.

Kukan needed him.

“No, Derek,” Malia was faster than he was now, and she was out of her fur and blocking Derek's way before he'd finished transforming.

“Malia, what did you do?”

“I'm saving you.”

There was an urgent tugging to the bond now, making Derek feel sick with worry and need. “ _Move,_ Malia, I won't ask you again.”

“I'm not letting you past me, Derek.”

He snarled, and flashed his eyes, but Malia hadn't ever cared that he was an Alpha, and it didn't make any difference now. She roared back at him and unsheathed her claws, baring fangs and planting her feet. He didn't want to hurt her – she was family, but the tugging was frantic now, and it felt like Derek was being split open.

“MOVE!” he roared, and charged her, his blind fury and panic washing red across his vision.

He was slower and stronger, Malia was faster and more nimble. He made frustratingly little progress. She would dodge out of the way of his swings and bites, and when he tried to disengage and run back to Kukan she would get right up in his face and shove him away. He howled in rage, but it was useless.

She was there to catch him when the bond snapped.

xxx

Derek watched with dead eyes as Stiles buried Kukan's prison inside of a chest made of mountain ash wood and filled to the brim with mountain ash, and carved with every protective symbol Stiles had learned in the last ten years. Then Stiles and Scott dug a fifteen foot hole in the ground, and filled it with concrete. They covered that with a layer of dirt and a flare of magic made grass grow until it looked indistinguishable from the land around it. Then Stiles put a stone there, carved with runes, which basically said to anyone who knew anything _leave this the fuck alone._

Stiles let Derek come visit, once they were done. Derek saw the raw loathing mixed with pity, and knew what Stiles thought of him. But he had to see, he had to be there. Kukan had been – _everything_ for ten years, and no matter what anyone said, no matter what Derek knew, he couldn't break that connection, that _need_ inside him for Kukan's touch, for nir voice, for nir dark approval.

Derek lowered himself stiffly to the ground, curled up into a ball like a sick dog and just laid there, his ear and hands pushed against the grass.

“I hate you,” he whispered at the muddy ground, even though he knew Kukan couldn't hear him under fifteen feet of cement. “I never loved you, I always hated you.”

He didn't need Kukan there to tell him it was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!! :3


End file.
